Margarita Safari
by Betty Drake
Summary: Short story about Gibbs' Margarita Safari a little bit differently. An unexpected visitor shows up. The story takes place after Hiatus Part 2. Nothing belongs to me except some parts of the storyline. Check it out and tell me what do you think.


Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Mike Franks are spending their endless days drinking, fishing, sailing and listening to music at Mike's place in Mexico. They are really enjoying themselves but after a while Gibbs started to miss NCIS. The work, his team, Abby and Ducky. And there is one person whom he misses most of all: Jenny. He realized how much she means to him. They've always had a complicated relationship. After Paris he would never thought he will see her again. He wanted to though. When she became the new director of NCIS, Gibbs thought they got another chance to make things right. Although it seemed Jenny was over their relationship and she didn't want to do anything with him. But the feelings were still there. They both could feel it. _"Jethro, it seems that we can't ever meet at a time when things could work out in the right way for us."_ That was something Jenny said to him a couple of months ago. Maybe she was right. But that doesn't change the way Gibbs feels about her at all. At the first time Jenny left him. Now he left her. Kind of. And there's a big chance they won't meet again. They won't get a third chance it seems. He should move on and let her be. That would be the best for both of them.

One morning Gibbs is sleeping on his bed. He's dreaming of Paris. He is having flashbacks in his dream about him and Jen in Paris back then. They were walking on the streets, hand in hand, smiling and laughing, talking and joking with each other. They were so in love. It was not at least pretending. Gibbs won't ever forget the way Jen was looking at him and the gentle way she was touching him. She was an absolute joy to be around. Her laughter was a reminder of how good is to be alive. As they were walking down the street, his right arm across her shoulders and her left arm behind his back, she looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes and the loveliest smile on her face and in a voice that was filled with deep and pure love she said: _"Jethro, I love you."_ Gibbs looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and a kinky smile and said: _"That'll be the day."_ Jenny stopped him in the middle of the street, stepped in front of him, looked him in the eye and kissed him passionately. That was one of the happiest moments in their lives. They wanted it to last forever.

With a sleepy smile on his face Gibbs is slowly waking up. He can barely open his eyes because the sun is shining through the window. He feels like he's still in Paris on that sunny day with Jenny in his arms. He can hear the sea rumbling and a light breeze rustling outside. He wants to capture this moment forever and the way he's feeling.

He's laying in his bed for some more minutes but then he's getting up because he's in a terrible need for a coffee. He's wobbling to the kitchen and realizes that Mike's not home. And there's no coffee. Shit. He's going to the sofa to sit down and find out what to do now. He's leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees and burying his face into his palms. He's rubbing his eyes until he's seeing millions of stars and all the colours of the rainbow. He's murmuring: _Shit, Mike, where the hell are you and my coffee. Someone give me a big cup of coffee._ He gets really cranky without coffee.

_- I believe you need this more than I do right now._

Gibbs froze. He can't even breathe. That's not possible. No, no, that is not possible. That is not Mike. That's ...

Gibbs is slowly lifting his face and opening his eyes. He's turning his head in the direction of the voice. He almost can't believe what he sees. Jenny is standing in the door with a cup of coffee in her right hand. She's more beautiful than the last time he saw her. If it's even possible. She radiates happiness. She is not wearing much make-up (which he really likes because she is a natural beauty), her hair is chin-length, choppy and messy, she's got full bangs and it suits her perfectly. It's really warm outside so she's wearing jean shorts and a white tank top and flip flops. Her gorgeous skin and perfect body is tempting him to touch her and never let her go. This very moment is like a dream came true. Gibbs is struggling what to say. He's speechless. It's too much for one morning. He's also confused about why is she here.

_- Jen?_

_- Hello Jethro._ – she says with a soft smile on her face.

_- How? Why? I mean ..._

_- You should really drink your coffee before this conversation._

Jenny is heading towards him and giving him the coffee. Their hands are touching gently. They can't take their eyes off of each other. Gibbs is taking a sip from the coffee.

_- Mmm. Just the way I like it._

_- I know how you like it, Jethro._

They are acting like nothing has happened, like they just met yesterday. But it's been 3 months. And it feels really good to see each other again. Jethro finished his coffee. He is standing up from the sofa and putting down the cup on the kitchen table. They are standing 7 feet away from each other.

_- So, what are you doing here, Jen?_

_- Well, I thought I will pay you a visit and check on you. You look good, Jethro. I really like that your hair is long again. It takes me back to the good old days. I guess you really needed a little rest. Away from everything. And everyone._

_- Not from everyone._

_- Yeah, I know, Mike Franks._

_- Yes. Although I don't know where he is right now._

_- He's on the beach._

_- How do you know?_

_- I asked him to be there. I was in touch with Mike. I told him that I would like to come visit you and that I'd be grateful if he would leave us alone for a while. Also the lack of coffee was my idea._

_- And Mike listened to you? Well, not that I don't understand why._ – a little mischievous smile appears on Gibbs' face.

_- So how are you, Jethro?_ – she is smiling back at him.

_- I'm good. Really like this place. It's so relaxing._

_- Yeah, I can understand that. So you don't miss NCIS at all?_

_- Well, I didn't say that. But I made a choice._

_- You left._

_- Yes._

_- So you feel better now?_

_- Yeah._

_- I'm glad to hear that._

_- And what about you, Jenny?_

_- I'm alright._

_- You look great._

_- Thanks._ – she smiles. He smiles back.

_- So how long will you stay?_

_- Well, it depends. Do you want me to be here?_

_- I do._

_- Then I think I can stay for a couple of days._

_- What about Mike?_

_- What about him?_

_- Well, this is his home so we can't expect him to stay away for days._

_- Don't worry, he doesn't have to. I just wanted him to stay away for a couple of hours. He's in a really good company. I gave him a bottle of bourbon. Don't worry about him._ – that makes them both giggle.

_- So what do you want to do, Jenny?_

_- I think a walk on the beach would be nice._

_- Alright then._

They are heading towards the door. Jethro is noticing Mike on the beach drinking alone, looking at the sea. Mike is spotting them and waving. They are waving back at him.

_- Come on!_ – Gibbs whispers to Jen.

They walk side by side, enjoying this beautiful day. Jenny is looking breathtakingly gorgeous in the sunshine. Gibbs likes resting his eyes on her. She's just perfect. There is something really calming about her. She's looking at the sea and smiling. She's taking a deep breath and saying:

_- This place is like paradise. So peaceful._

_- It is. And today it's especially beautiful._

Jen is looking at him, realizing that it was kind of a compliment to her. She didn't expect him to be this nice to her after everything that happened between them through the years. But she was hoping the meeting will going well.

_- I'm really happy to see you, Jethro. And it's really great that you are feeling fine._

_- I'm happy to see you too, Jen. Although I would never thought we'll meet here or ever again._

_- Really? I mean you didn't think we'll ever meet again? You were actually planning to not coming back to NCIS? I don't understand._

_- I didn't want to go back to work as an agent._

_- But that is your life. You are the best agent I've ever worked with. How can you leave everything that mattered to you the most behind?_

_- I'm tired._

_- Of what?_

_- Of the pain. Of people dying. Losing people I care about. I needed out. I had to quit._

_- Okay, I can understand that. But you still think this is it? You won't come back?_

_- I don't know._

_- I accept you need time to think. That's normal. But I really hope you'll change your mind and come back to us. There are a lot of people who care about you. Who love you._

_- The team._

_- Yeah, your team. And Abby. And Ducky. And ... me._

Gibbs stops. Jen is turning to him.

_- What? You didn't think I care about you? Why would I be here then?_

_- No, I didn't know you love me._

_- Yes, I do. I never stopped. I just made a choice that I thought was right for me. Like you did a couple of months ago. Now can you understand my situation back then?_

_- No. But I'm going to try._

_- It was long ago. It seems like it happened in a different life._

_- Yes, it feels like it. I wish I could live that life._

_- Seriously?_

_- Yes. I'm curious how things would be different._

_- We'll never know, will we?_

_- No. But we can find out what would happen now? In this life._

_- Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?_

_- Well, I suggest that we should give it a try. We should give us a try._

_- I'm your boss._

_- No, you are not. I don't work for you anymore. I quit, remember?_

_- But I was hoping you'll come back._

_- You told me you love me and care about me._

_- I do._

_- So then what?_

_- This is so complicated, Jethro._

_- Yes. And it's always going to be. But this whole life is complicated and really bad most of the times. I just want to give us a chance. What are we waiting for, Jenny? Maybe we won't get another chance. You really want to throw this away?_

_- No. But it's not going to be easy. We have to find a way to make it work this time._

_- We do. And we will._

They are staring at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces.

_- You know, I was dreaming about you before you showed up with the coffee. About us in Paris. I really wished it was true. Although I would never thought that you would actually show up and this is going to happen. It's crazy._

_- Really? You were dreaming about me?_

_- Yeah, I missed you, Jenny. I missed you a lot._

Jenny is stepping in front of him and immediately kissing him. They were waiting for this to happen since Paris. After they stop Jenny says:

_- I love you, Jethro._

_- That'll be the day._

**_The End_**


End file.
